


And the world became a silent, silent planet

by kuzuryuufuyuhiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzuryuufuyuhiko/pseuds/kuzuryuufuyuhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m,” Hinata starts grasping for a word, “scared.”</p><p>Kuzuryuu raises a thin eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m scared of sleeping alone,” Hinata grits out, praying to the gods above that his unknown talent was really SHSL Actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the world became a silent, silent planet

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I just wanted to write something that was very sweet. If you're okay with anything, then please continue.

“Say, Mr. Hinata. It has been brought to my attention that Mr. Kuzuryuu seems to look quite tired, but I suppose that I shall await further scrutinization by your esteemed self!”

Hinata gives a suppressed yelp at the sudden appearance of Ibuki, but he turns to quickly glance at Kuzuryuu. “Uh,” is his first response, which prompts Ibuki to straighten her back and bring her hand up in a salute, “no?”

Ibuki folds her arms, and Hinata wonders if she wants to object. But clearly respect, or the disease, overpowers her conscious and she gives two heavy nods. “If that is what Mr. Hinata deems so, then that surely must be the case! The bag under his eye are quite heavy, but perhaps I have misjudged!”

Hinata takes another look after Ibuki merrily walks away. This time, he sees the dark circle under Kuzuryuu’s eye, the slump in his shoulders, and how _small_ the male looks.

Ibuki had been right.

xx

When Kuzuryuu shows him the video chat, Hinata already knows who he wants to talk to. He politely asks for Souda to get her, and turns to gesture Kuzuryuu to give him some privacy.

It takes a while, but Kuzuryuu gives a quiet “tch” and turns to leave the lobby. 

Hinata wonders if he really should be this concerned about someone. But considering that he spent one sleepless night already worrying about the smaller male, it wasn’t too uncommon, right?

“Hinata-kun? Is everything alright?”

“Nanami,” Hinata gives a smile, already feeling a bit better despite all of the day’s challenges.

“I… Well, Ibuki said that Kuzuryuu wasn’t getting enough sleep and so I looked and yeah, he’s got this dark circle-” here, he lightly pinches the skin under his left eye, “and I was just wondering if you might know the reason for it…?”

Nanami blinks, slightly caught off guard, but quickly recovers. “Perhaps the only way he can fall asleep is through fatigue... I think. He might be having nightmares about Pekoyama-san's... execution.”

The word sounds uncomfortably heavy as soon as it passes Nanami's lips. Hinata grimaces at the thought of the horrible event, and Nanami does the same.

Nanami then makes another face, surely thinking of a solution. “Hmmm… well, if it's Kuzuryuu-kun, then there's no way that he'll admit it. I could see if there are any sleeping pills that might help him, but those might be dangerous... I think.”

Hinata gives a quiet laugh. “Yeah, can’t trust Monobear that much.”

Nodding in agreement, Nanami puts a finger to her cheek and tilts her head. “Maybe… you could sleep with him?”

His heart stops.

Thankfully, his brain doesn’t. But what it _does_ do is slow down, and he splutters out a form of protest that leaves Nanami laughing quietly.

“There’s no,” he says when his tongue can finally form words, “there’s absolutely _no_ way that Kuzuryuu will ever let me sleep with him.”

In response, she tilts her head. “I’ve read that when a small child has nightmare, they climb into their parent’s bed because they feel secure.”

“Kuzuryuu isn’t a small child, he’d probably cut off your tongue for saying that, and I’m not his parent,” Hinata retorts, rolling his eyes at the end.

“Give it a shot, Hinata-kun.”

Silence falls, and Hinata wouldn’t exactly call it comfortable. Nanami’s still smiling and Hinata is frighteningly close to admitting that it might be worth a shot.

“Oi, you two done yet?” Kuzuryuu barks, and Hinata jolts out of his train of thought. Nanami nods, and Hinata takes the cue to nod as well.

“I’ll be leaving now, Hinata-kun, Kuzuryuu-kun,” she bows, then stares at Hinata for a beat. Hinata waves goodbye and then the screen goes black.

xx

They can’t sleep at the hospital, so that plan’s moot.

Or at least, it would be if Hinata wasn’t standing outside of Kuzuryuu’s door, wondering what the hell he was doing.

He could definitely turn back. In fact, if someone saw him standing outside of Kuzuryuu’s door, then there would certainly be some… questions raised.

Although, the more that Hinata thought about it, there would be more of an issue as to why that someone was roaming around this part of the island. 

He inhales. Exhales.

Knocks. Twice. For good measure.

And then he rings the doorbell, because that’s how things work around here.

The door swings open and Kuzuryuu is glaring at him, and Hinata stumbles a few steps back.

“I fucking heard you the first time, what the hell do you want?”

Saying something like, to sleep with you, seems like a horrible idea. Since Hinata’s brain doesn’t seem to be helping, and since Kuzuryuu’s starting to look more annoyed by the second, Hinata decides that he’s metaphorically and literally on his own for this one.

“I’m,” Hinata starts grasping for a word, “scared.”

Kuzuryuu raises a thin eyebrow.

“I’m scared of sleeping alone,” Hinata grits out, praying to the gods above that his unknown talent was really SHSL Actor. 

Kuzuryuu continues to look unimpressed.

“I thought that, uh, by sleeping together, with you, would help me sleep.” Hinata Hajime, at his finest. 

Hinata opts for a grin, and Kuzuryuu leans back against side of the entrance.

“So you’re like _that_ , huh?” Kuzuryuu says, eye half lidded and arms folded across his chest.

“Yes,” Hinata affirms, then almost immediately shakes his head. “No. What?”

“You…You slept with Tsumiki,” the shorter male explains, looking to the side, “and now you want to sleep with me.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“We didn’t sleep with each other. Tsumiki nearly suffocated me.” Hinata’s pretty sure that Kuzuryuu thinks that he’s an idiot, but he keeps going. “That’s not sleeping together.”

Kuzuryuu furrows his brow, and Hinata notices the dark line under his eye. “Why don’t you go sleep with Souda?”

“Ew,” Hinata blurts out, “no way.”

“Then why would you think that I would sleep with you?!” Kuzuryuu yells, and Hinata can’t help but feel a little hurt.

“Fine,” Hinata spits out, turning around and taking a step. “I’ll just go back,” another step, “to a cold room,” another step, “where I’ll spend another,” another step, “sleepless night.”

“All by myself,” he finishes, standing still for a beat.

He hears Kuzuryuu heave a sigh and Hinata turns around to see the door wide open, Kuzuryuu glaring at him from inside.

“Just come in, shithead.”

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Hinata gladly takes Kuzuryuu up on his offer.

xx

“I didn’t think that you’d say yes,” Hinata’s lying on his side, looking at the side of Kuzuryuu’s head. They’re not quite touching, not yet.

“You were being fucking annoying,” Kuzuryuu replies. Hinata exhales a short laugh, and then snakes his hand down and touches the top Kuzuryuu’s smaller hand.

It’s freezing, and Hinata can’t help but voice his opinion.

“T-That’s not important,” Kuzuryuu mutters, wrinkling his nose. “Why the fuck are you holding my hand?”

_It’s cause I like you._

_I want to hold hands with the person that I like._

_I want to do more with you._

“I dunno,” Hinata mumbles, turning to look at the ceiling while feeling self conscious.

But neither of them moves. Hinata feels the hand under his shift until their fingers are intertwined, and he turns his head to stare at Kuzuryuu.

Kuzuryuu’s staring pointedly at the ceiling.

Hinata squeezes back, cautiously at first, but then tightly after a while.


End file.
